Year of the Spark: May 4
by Sparky Army
Summary: Without even hesitating Rodney leaned in and kissed her. That moment was John’s moment of clarity.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

**AN (sparkly): **Wow we've been low on the angst. And I haven't helped. Here's just a fun piece that wouldn't leave my mind. Not quite sure where it came from, but I had fun writing it. Enjoy!

**Proof**

**By: sparklyshimmer2010**

"I do not."

"Oh yes you do my friend."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh please, you are so in denial." Rodney suddenly swiveled his chair to look at John. "Unless you really don't realize?" he asked incredulously.

"McKay!"

"I can't believe this. You can't even tell that about yourself?"

"Rodney, I do _not_…I couldn't…"

Rodney just snorted. "I just don't get it, I mean how have you missed it, but me not?"

"Well you are a genius, Rodney, right?" John asked sarcastically.

"While that is most certainly true, you and I both know I am oblivious when it comes to this."

Although if he thought about it, it was pretty obvious that John was smitten with their brunette leader. The mild teasing, how comfortable he was with her, how much he obviously cared when she was in danger. The looks he gave her.

"Well it's not true!"

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes." Rodney insisted simply, bringing them back to the original game.

"No."

"Yes."

John groaned. "This is so immature."

"And? It's not like you aren't."

"..."

Not thinking of any other response, John said the only thing that made sense at the moment.

"No."

Rodney just shook his head and they sat in silence for a bit. They were in his lab. John sat tinkering with some of the many objects lying around. Only the 'safe' ones of course. Rodney was doing something or other on his laptop. John had been bored that evening so had come to bug Rodney. But somehow they had gotten onto the topic of John having a 'thing' for Elizabeth.

So that's why John sat spinning in a chair, lost in thought about their esteemed leader. Sure she was attractive, smart, caring, amazing…damn it! No he did not…they were friends.

He sat thinking for a little while more, before suddenly speaking to Rodney.

"Prove it." He stated.

"What?"

"Prove to me that I am "infatuated", as you so put it, with Elizabeth."

Rodney sighed in slight irritation.

"Alright Colonel, but if this works, I gain the right to say 'I told you so' for an unlimited amount of time."

"Two weeks. But if you don't convince me, then you're suffering my movie choices at movie night for a week."

Rodney took on a look of disgust but nevertheless agreed. He wasn't losing anyway.

"Ok, firstly, what was Elizabeth wearing last week when she told us off for playing that joke on Carson?"

"What? Rodney, she wears the same thing every day. Her grey fatigues and red shirt."

"Ok, stupid question."

"What does it have to do with my liking her anyway?"

"Well it would mean you were paying attention to what she looked like. A clear sign of a crush, although what you have goes way beyond crush."

John just looked away.

"Ok, next, what do you know about her life back on Earth? How often do you two just talk?"

John was thrown by that question. He wasn't sure it was one he wanted to answer to McKay. They actually knew quite a lot about each other from before the expedition. He'd told her about his father, his ex-wife, about his military life before being stationed in McMurdo. He knew about her dog, Sedge. He knew about Simon, her job teaching political science, and about her brief term at the SGC. But what did it all add to? Just that perhaps they were closer than others…

"Atlantis to Sheppard!" Rodney exclaimed, trying to get his attention back.

"What?"

"Alright, I'm taking that as a point for me. Now, what other little facts do you know about her?"

"Rodney, if I know what her favorite movie is, her favorite book, favorite color, it's because I'm observant. I'm sure even you know some of that."

"Ok fine, stupid question." Rodney looked somewhat dejected as he thought of a way to prove what should have been painfully obvious to his friend. And then he grinned.

"Ok Sheppard, I want you to be completely honest when you answer my next question."

"Complete honesty," he agreed.

"Good. Now then, do you get jealous?"

"Jealous of who?" came a clear new voice from the doorway. Elizabeth Weir stood looking curiously at the two men. She noticed John's glare at Rodney fall as he noticed her. She thought he looked a bit flushed.

Before either could answer, Rodney smirked and a glint came to his eyes. He had just gotten a brilliant idea. He stood up and walked quickly over to where she was standing. Without even hesitating Rodney leaned in and kissed her.

That moment was John's moment of clarity. As soon as a flood of anger surged through him, he knew. He hadn't wanted to admit it earlier, but he was in love with his boss. And he wanted nothing more right now than to move Rodney aside and take her mouth thoroughly with his, tangle his hands in her hair.

But before the kiss went on for too long, Rodney backed up, and although he looked incredibly pleased after a glance at John, he nervously backed far enough away from both leaders to be safe from any lashing out. Well, physical lashing out at least. He wasn't sure what Elizabeth would say.

For her part, Elizabeth just stared, shell shocked. But when she gathered herself up, she questioned softly, "Rodney?"

"Oh, um, you don't have to worry, Elizabeth. I know you don't feel that way about me. In fact, I don't feel that way about you. We-we're just friends. Good friends. Nothing more."

She smiled at him reassuringly. "Then why'd you kiss me?"

"Oh I was proving a point."

"You were proving a point. Right." The tilt of her head indicated she wanted more information. Rodney merely smirked in John's direction. She turned her gaze onto him. He looked uncomfortable. She raised an eyebrow. "John?" she asked expectantly.

Damn she looked so nice standing there, her brilliant green eyes holding his.

"Ah, he unfortunately succeeded in showing me how I feel." She seemed confused.

And suddenly her world was flipped upside down yet again as this time John came forwards and captured her lips. What the hell was going on!? In less than five minutes both her chief military officer and her head of science had kissed her. Something was clearly wrong with her friends today.

Then again, maybe not. She practically melted against him, and she could swear her heart skipped a beat. It felt so right being held tightly against his chest.

But this was wrong. She pushed him away from her, as she tried to get her mind to form rational thoughts. "Colonel, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you?" Catching on to her serious look he said, "I care about you Elizabeth. A lot."

The corners of her mouth quirked up. To hell with rational thought!

"Good." She stated before pulling him forcefully back to her as their lips met again, more passionately than before.

"Oh come on! Couldn't you two spare me this disgusting display!? We are in _my _lab you know!" Rodney huffed. "Are you two even listening?"

Ok, yes, that was _another_ stupid question. They were still stuck together and didn't look like they would come apart any time soon. He grumbled to himself on the way out to see Carson. Well, at least tomorrow he could say 'I told you so.' And oh boy was he planning to.


End file.
